


Ladybug Appreciation Day

by Cornerverse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerverse/pseuds/Cornerverse
Summary: It's Ladybug Appreciation Day, but there's only one person in the city not wearing red.





	

               Ladybug Appreciation Day. The mayor had officially named it a city-wide holiday, and everyone was celebrating. As Adrien looked around his classroom, he wondered if there was any Ladybug merchandise left in stores.

               There were shirts, bracelets, pins and buttons, headbands, and every other thing that could be worn on a body. There was even a good handful of items that weren’t wearable, like decorative cookies, plush toys, and, of course, yoyos. Alya and Chloé had come dressed in full, custom-made, cosplays and were debating over whose was better.

               Of course Adrien participated as well. How could he not show support for his Lady? Technically, he was only supposed to wear clothes from his father’s designs, which was quite understandable. But since Gabriel Agreste had yet to jump on the Ladybug Train like other designers, he didn’t have any fun shirts. It didn’t stop him from making up for it with bracelets, buttons, and a strategically placed headband.

               He noticed that Marinette was the only one who hadn’t shown up yet. It wasn’t anything to worry about, since she was usually the last one to class. He wondered what Ladybug merchandise she would be wearing. Maybe she would be subtle, with just a patterned skirt. Maybe she would rival him in buttons and bracelets. Maybe when she made the Ladybug cosplay for Alya, she made one for herself.

               Marinette would look great in a Ladybug cosplay. She already had the hair for it. And while he hadn’t had a chance to look at Marinette’s eyes too closely, they seemed the same color. She’d make a perfect Ladybug.

               Adrien heard the door open, most likely Marinette coming in. He looked over to see what she had decided to wear. His heart leapt to his throat. He had been wrong about her outfit choice. Oh so wrong.

               The first thing he noticed was her shorts, which were a familiar, acidic green. The shirt poking out from under her hoodie looked to be the same color as the shorts, as were the straps on her shoes. Everything else was black.

               Maybe he could have brushed the colors off as a coincidence. But then again, the over-the-knee socks that had cat faces on her thighs, the golden bell on her hoodie’s zipper, and the headband with cat ears threw all subtlety out the window.

               Marinette was wearing a Chat Noir themed outfit. And she looked adorable. She looked adorable in a Chat Noir themed outfit. The thing that completely overloaded his brain was realizing that since he was Chat Noir, Marinette looked adorable in a him-themed outfit.

               “Hey girl,” Alya said as she slid out of her debate with Chloé. “What’s up with the outfit?”

               “Well I knew we wouldn’t get a Chat Noir appreciation day,” Marinette explained. “I mean, he and Ladybug are a team. They both deserve credit for saving the city. And I think Ladybug would agree with that.”

               Adrien held back on nodding along with that. Ladybug liked to remind him of that a lot. She’d appreciate someone else supporting him. He appreciated it too, even if he was trying not to smile and give himself away.

               “Fair enough,” she said. “But you couldn’t have just bought a shirt? You had to make an entire outfit?”  
               “Yeah,” she said. “The only Chat-themed stuff was….. er…. Not appropriate in public.”

               “That is so creepy,” she shuddered.

               “Yeah,” she agreed. “But don’t I look ‘Claw-some’?”

               Adrien snorted with laughter when Marinette cringed at her own pun. Both girls turned toward him, the bell on Marinette’s hoodie ringing as she turned.

               “That was a Purr-fect pun,” he defended before he could think. Realizing the pun might give him away he added. “You do look cute though.”

               Marinette’s face lit up red as she stammered out a thank you before taking her seat behind him. Alya followed, laughing to herself.

               He was still smiling throughout the rest of the day. Marinette had gone out of her way to make sure he was appreciated. Sure, she didn’t know it was him she was appreciating, but it meant as much all the same.

               He kept looking back at her. He tried to be nonchalant, but he did catch her eye once or twice. He couldn’t help it. She did something for him, and looked great in the process. He didn’t get much schoolwork done that day.

               When school ended he wondered if Chat Noir should pay her a visit, thank her for the appreciation. After all, he really didn’t have much to do tonight.

               “Dude,” Nino said, grabbing his attention. “Go for it.”

               “Wait, what?” had he been mumbling his plan or something? He didn’t think he had.

               “You’re thinking of asking Mari out, right?” he asked.

               “I wasn’t,” he said.

               “Dude, seriously?” he laughed. “You’ve been staring at her all day. And not the ‘wow you look weird’ stare. It’s the stare of someone head over heels. You called her cute.”

               “Well I’m not wrong,” he said.

               He ignored the way thinking about her made his heart jump. He was already in love with Ladybug, and the idea of potentially falling in love with someone else while he still loved her made him feel guilty. He wouldn’t want the second person to feel like the second choice. Even so, the fluttering in his stomach was all too familiar.  

               “There’s a river in Egypt called ‘denial’,” Nino practically sang.

               “Don’t use puns against me,” Adrien laughed.

               “Does that count as a pun?” he wondered. “It doesn’t matter. But that staring. I’ve seen it many a time. It always ended in at least a confession, and occasional dating. And since you helped me so much when I liked her, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help you back?”

               Adrien could already see the gears turning in Nino’s head. He was willing to bet that he’d get Alya involved. And knowing the two of them, whatever plan they come up with will go off without a hitch. But there were a few complications.

               “Er, wait a while,” Adrien said. “Let me, uh, think this out.”

               “Is there a reason you wouldn’t want to date her?” Nino asked, crossing his arms. “Is it your dad wanting to preserve your ‘image’ again? Or do you think Chloé would be even worse than usual?”

               “Nothing like that,” he defended. “My father would probably be happy. Well, as happy as he can show. And Chloé, well, she’ll be upset, but I don’t think any girl I ask out would be in actual danger from her. Even if she did surprise me, Marinette can handle anything Chloé throws at her.”

               “Then why do you want to wait?” he asked.

               “Everything else,” he said, trying to think of anything but Ladybug. “I might not get as much media attention as Jagged Stone, but there’s enough that would harass her for an interview if we got together. Not to mention fangirls that I don’t know as well as Chloé. I can’t predict what they’d do, how far they can go. I know Marinette could handle that if I do give in and ask her out, but I don’t want to put her through that without thinking it all through. And why are you smiling like that.”

               “You stopped denying that you like her,” he said. “I’ve got to go. See you tomorrow. And seriously, think about asking her!”

               He waved as Nino ran off. Technically, since he had no photo shoots or fittings or anything today, he didn’t have the driver waiting for him. He was supposed to go straight home, but he could tell Nathalie that he was with Nino. He didn’t really feel like going home and sitting mostly alone in his room until he fell asleep.

               He looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to him before he slipped into an alleyway. He didn’t even have to open his shirt before Plagg jumped out of the pocket.

               “Are we visiting your girlfriend?” Plagg asked.

               “I just want her to know that Chat Noir appreciates her appreciation,” he said. “As soon as we get home I’ll get you your cheese.”

               “You didn’t deny her being your girlfriend,” he teased.  

               Adrien only sighed. He wondered if Ladybug’s Kwami was anything like Plagg. With their luck, her Kwami was probably the sweetest thing in existence.

               “Plagg, Transform me!” Adrien called out.

               The transformation was always strange. It was a good strange. His body felt all too warm, and as the black suit appeared over his body, he felt a rush of electricity. It was easy to feel how much stronger and sturdier he was as Chat Noir.

               He made his way to the top of the buildings, and headed off in the general direction of Marinette’s home. He hoped he would catch her before she went inside. After all, he couldn’t just waltz into the bakery as Chat Noir.

               Looking at the streets between rooftops, he could see exactly how many people were wearing Ladybug red today. He’d expected it. He was used to it, of course. But it did make him wonder if Marinette really was the only one in a Chat Noir outfit. On the bright side, it made her easier to find.

               He slid down the side of the building, landing a little in front of her. She looked surprised, but not startled. It was like she didn’t expect him, but was used to him popping out of nowhere. Strange, since he’d only met her as Chat about twice before.

               “Hello again, Princess!” he greeted. “Has anyone told you that outfit is paws-itively claw-some? You’re really the Cat’s Meow.”

               “Hi Chat,” she groaned at his puns before her voice switched to something a little too stiff. “What are you doing here? Is there another Akuma today?”

               “No  Akumas today,” he said. “Just figured I’d visit my number one fan!”

               “I’m sure I’m not your number one fan,” she said. “I’m sure there’s quite a few others more interested than I am.”

               “Fangirls, yes. Fans, no,” he answered.

               “There’s a difference?” she asked.

               “Quite a bit,” he said. “Fangirls are more interested in a date and fame. After all, who wouldn’t love a date with the famous Chat Noir, and all the shared fame that comes with being my girlfriend? As for actual fans who appreciate what I do, well, you’re the only one wearing black and green today.”

               “Really?” she asked her face dropping. “The only one?”

               “Well I haven’t seen everyone in the city yet,” he said. “But so far, everyone’s been wearing red.”

               She looked guilty. It wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t anyone’s ‘fault’, but if it was someone’s fault it wouldn’t be hers. He wanted to reassure her, maybe with a hug. Just tell her that it’s all okay. But he couldn’t. As Chat he wasn’t sure where his boundaries were, and as Adrien she could barely stand near him without freaking out.

               It was then that he noticed the attention they were attracting. To be fair, Chat Noir was casually talking to a civilian. Once the crowd had realized that they weren’t going to be blasted by an Akuma, they kept inching closer and closer. He wanted to grab her and run somewhere more private, but that would cause more attention.

               “If you want to keep talking we’ll have to go somewhere else,” he mumbled to her.

               “Do you remember where I live?” she whispered. “You’ve gone there a few times.”

               “During Evillustrator and Puppeteer,” he nodded.

               “Go on rooftops so they can’t follow you,” she said. “There’s a balcony. We can talk there.”

               He was surprised that she actually wanted to keep talking. She rarely talked to ‘Adrien’ and whenever she was with ‘Chat’ it felt like she was trying to make him hurry away from her.

               “I’d better get back to a patrol around the city,” he said loudly to the crowd for show. “It’s always lovely to see a fan. Goodbye, princess!”

               He kissed her hand before giving a wink and heading back to the rooftops. He leaped around the area for a bit, giving Marinette enough time to get home while making sure no one followed him.

               He waited until he saw her walk onto her balcony. It was a small space, but big enough for a few people. She sat on a chair and waited. He looked around once more before dropping down onto her balcony.

               “Miss me?” he laughed.

                She didn’t respond. He stopped grinning. He felt the cat ears on his head droop too.

               “Are you alright?” he asked.

               “Am I really the only person in a Chat outfit?” she asked.

               “So far,” he said. “I haven’t seen everyone in the city though. There’s probably plenty walking around.”

               “Probably not,” she sighed. “I was just going to wear a shirt, but I couldn’t find anything Chat-themed. Even looking online, the only stuff I could find was… creepy.”

               “Remind me not to look myself up later,” he laughed.

               “I had to make this outfit myself,” she continued, getting more and more animated. “That was the only way I could show appreciation! The only other Chat thing I’ve seen is the doll I made for Manon! I’ve seen Ladybug everything! Ladybug shirts, Ladybug coloring book, Ladybug lunch box, Ladybug breakfast cereal, Ladybug flame thrower! Okay, maybe not that last one but I wouldn’t be surprised! And you can’t even get a shirt!”

               “It’s alright,” he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “I’m used to it, I’m okay with it.”

               “You shouldn’t have to be ‘okay with it’!” she exclaimed. “You do just as much as Ladybug! The two of you are equals, no matter what anyone else says! It’s not right! They shouldn’t just ignore what you do! And it’s beyond ridiculous when I can buy an action figure set with Ladybug and several Akumas, but no Chat Noir!”

               “You sound like Ladybug,” he said. “The two of you’d probably get along. I’ve told her before, and I’ll tell you too; I’m okay with it.”

               “How can you be okay with it?” she asked. “I’m not even okay with it!”

               Chat paused to figure out how to explain it all. Truthfully, he hadn’t explained to Ladybug exactly why.

               “It has to do with my life as a civilian,” Chat said.

               “Outside of the mask?” Marinette asked.

               “You don’t think I do my grocery shopping in this, do you?” he joked.

               “If you did, Alya would have video of it,” she rolled her eyes.

               “True,” he said. “Well, I can’t give any details of who I am, mostly because Ladybug would kill me, but I’ll do my best. As a civilian, I get a lot of attention. My father is relatively important, which makes me important without doing anything. I just have to show up, look pretty, and stay out of scandals.  I’m used to getting attention from people for what he does. It’s not like I take credit, but being recognized, fangirled over, and occasionally stalked by media is enough attention. They don’t see ‘me’.”

               As Chat Noir,” he continued, “I’m actually doing something. I’d rather be doing something good without recognition, than be getting attention for other’s work. I get to be seen for me, even if I don’t get my own action figure.”

               “Even with Ladybug getting all the credit for your work?” she asked.

               “On one hand, I don’t want her to feel like I do,” he said. “You know, getting attention for what someone else does. But she’s not just riding along on my work. She does just as much, if not more. All the praise she gets is well deserved. People aren’t taking praise away from me to give to her, their appreciating what she does, even if they ignore me. And I’m okay with getting ignored if I can do something, if I can be me.”

               “I-I guess that makes sense,” she said.  “It still has to be difficult, having no one appreciate you.”

               “It’s not like there’s no one,” he said, reaching over to flick the bell on her jacket. “I know I have one very cute fan, who made a custom outfit just to show how much she cares.”

               Marinette’s face glowed red with blush as she began stammering. He was used to seeing her like that, even if this is the first time flirting caused it. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Okay, a lot.

               “That wasn’t funny!” Marinette exclaimed.

               Even as she said it, just a glance at his face made her burst into her own round of laughter.

               “There’s that smile,” he said. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. But I should probably head out. I’ll need to get home before someone notices.”

               He stretched before climbing up on the railing around the balcony. He wondered if he could get one more lap around the city before heading home.

               “Hey uh,” Marinette began. “If you need to talk about that stuff, I’d be happy to lend an ear. I mean, I’m sure you have friends in your civilian life that would listen. But, you know, if you need another friend. I’m up fairly late with either homework or designing, so you can come visit.”

               “Late night balcony visits?” he asked. “Someone’s been reading their Shakespeare. ‘But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Marinette is my sun!’ Will I come to visit to hear you ask ‘Oh Chat Noir, Chat Noir! Wherefore art thou Chat Noir?’”

               “Don’t make me regret offering,” she groaned through her smile. “And we’re not exactly ‘star-crossed lovers’.”

               “I wouldn’t say ‘star-crossed’,” he replied. “It’s more of mixed up, criss-crossed love. As cliché as a balcony visit is, I might take you up on that offer once in a while. See you again another time!”

                He waved goodbye as he jumped from her balcony. As he landed on the next roof, he saw her giving a sheepish wave farewell.

               He made a large circle around her home before heading back to his own. He dropped down a block away, detransformed, and made his way to the mansion. He waved to Nathalie as he went inside and went straight to his room.

               As soon as he closed the door, Plagg zoomed out of his pocket and directly to where Adrien kept extra cheese.

               “That whole visit as cheesier than this,” Plagg said, waving a hunk of cheese around before shoving it in his mouth.

               “What do you mean?” Adrien asked.

               “If I had a piece of cheese for every time I had to hear that play,” he said, “I’d have enough to keep you and the Next Chat Noir going for a while.”

               “That often?” he wondered.

               “Let’s just say that the Chat Noir at the time was in that theatre a lot,” he shrugged. ‘But kid, you’ve got it bad.”

               “Got what?” he asked.

               “Love,” he answered simply. “In less than a day you’ve gone from friends to talking about the complications if you did like her to quoting one of the most romantic stories of all time. And all this with a girl who doesn’t even know that you’re the kid sitting in front of her every day. ‘a mixed up, criss-crossed love’ indeed”

               Adrien tried to argue. He really did. But all he could think about was how determined Marinette had seemed about him getting recognition. How she had put so much passion into that outfit. How adorable she looked when she laughed. Not just today when, but every time; When she talked to Ayla, or even back when he gave her that umbrella. Determination, passion, and kindness, all wrapped up into a beautiful girl.

               He slid down to the floor. He had been making a joke with that ‘mixed up criss-crossed love’ line, a joke to himself about how she didn’t know who he was. But when he thought about it, it was too accurate. He hadn’t even thought about the complication that would come up if he dated her without telling her he was Chat Noir. Or even stranger, if Chat dated her without telling her he was Adrien.

               “I might like her,” Adrien finally admitted. “As complicated as that might be, I think I like her.”

               “’The course of true love never did run smooth’,” Plagg quoted. “Ugh, you’ve got me doing it now. What’s with you humans? Every time you have an emotion it leaks into literally everything else. The one cheese I don’t like: romance!”

               “I’m screwed,” he sighed.


End file.
